El Principio Del Fin
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Cuando la familia de Nuria se mudó a Alemania, nunca imaginaron que ese sería el principio del fin...  Una historia de amor y de tragedia... Fanfic con personajes creados por mi y de la serie Capitan Tsubasa
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Como cualquier otra chica de mi edad, estaba muy ilusionada con la idea de ser famosa y rica. Mis padres y mis tíos acababa de heredar un equipo de fútbol en Alemania, el Bayern Munich. Mis primas y yo acogimos esto con entusiasmo, aunque no pudimos ir a Alemania hasta un mes después.

Cuando llegamos a Alemania, después del largo viaje desde España, nos sorprendió mucho el aspecto de la ciudad... Nosotras veníamos de un pequeño pueblo y el aspecto de la gran ciudad nos gustó. Laura y Lucía, mis primas, no iban a vivir conmigo, aunque si muy cerca, y esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de esta nueva vida...

Mi nueva casa era enorme. Mi nueva habitación era el doble que la antigua, además, al lado tenia un pequeño salón para mi uso exclusivo.

Al día siguiente, fui a ver las instalaciones del equipo. Había numerosos campos de fútbol, pero también había pistas de tenis y de gran variedad de deportes. Me dirigí a la zona donde estaban todos los despachos, Laura me vio, me agarró del brazo, y me llevo a arrastras hasta mi despacho...

Era el despacho de mis sueños: una mesa de cristal translucida con el portátil encima, un sillón de director justo detrás, numerosas estanterías y tenía hasta un fichero.

Unos días después, mis padres me dieron la mala noticia... tendría que trabajar ese verano ayudándoles con el equipo.

Días después de la desagradable noticia, iba yo caminando con un montón de papeles para dárselos a mi padre cuando le conocí.

Como decía, iba yo caminando tranquilamente cuando alguien que venia corriendo chocó conmigo e hizo que me cayese al suelo... haciendo que todos los papeles se cayesen al suelo conmigo.

¡Mira por donde vas! – le grité en español.

Él me miro con cara rara y siguió caminando. Me quede un rato sentada en el suelo mirándole, tenia el pelo oscuro aunque quedaba oculto tras la gorra que llevaba, la cara no se la vi muy bien, pero tenía los ojos muy oscuros y era muy alto... aunque bueno, desde el suelo todo el mundo parece alto.

Recogí los papeles, se los entregué a mi padre y al salir de su despacho, me encontré con Laura. Al verme, me pregunto qué me había pasado, se lo conté y después de reírse durante un buen rato de mí, me preguntó que si había visto a los jugadores que habían vuelto después de las vacaciones. Le contesté que no e insistió en que fuésemos a verles, yo acepté. Quién me iba a decir a mí, que ese sería el principio del fin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Laura y yo nos dirigimos al campo de fútbol donde entrenaban los jugadores. El campo era más grande que el resto, así que deduje que se trataba del primer equipo.

Al llegar, el entrenador nos vio y vino a hablar con nosotras. Laura ya había hablado con él antes y más tarde me comentó que el capitán del equipo era su hijo.

Me alegro de verlas por aquí – fue lo primero que nos dijo el entrenador Schneider.

Hola entrenador – contestó Laura - ¿qué tal la pretemporada?

Bastante bien por el momento... – miro a su equipo – las vacaciones no parecen haber afectado al nivel de los muchachos.

Yo miré también al equipo, no entiendo muy bien a que se refería con "el nivel". Yo solo veía jugadores dando patadas al balón... si, no soy muy aficionada a este deporte.

Mientras Laura hablaba con el entrenador, yo me dedique a observar a los jugadores con detenimiento... El rubio de ojos azules era el capitán. Jugaba bastante bien a mi modo de ver y el portero no era capaz de parar la mayoría de sus tiros. El portero era alto, el pelo negro pero oculto por al gorra...

¿Quién es ese? – dije señalando al portero e interrumpiendo su charla.

Ese es Genzo Wakabayashi, uno de los mejores porteros del mundo – dijo el entrenador.

¿Por qué preguntas Nuria? – me dijo Laura.

Por nada... – me parecía que ese era el chico que me había empujado antes pero no estaba segura, y preferí no decir nada ante la idea de que Laura fuese capaz de ir a preguntarle

Unos minutos más tarde, el entrenador fue a decir a los jugadores que el entrenamiento había acabado por ese día. Decidí comentarle mis sospechas a Laura, quien se río nada más acabar, pero que al ver mi cara me preguntó si quería hablar con él.

¿Para qué? – le dije yo.

¿Cómo que para qué? Para descubrir si fue él, claro – me agarró del brazo, cosa que ya era costumbre, y me llevo a arrastras al campo.

Una vez en el campo pude observar detenidamente al tal Genzo... Era bastante atractivo, eso no se podía negar, pero parecía bastante frío y calculador... Cuando estaba yo sumergida en estos pensamientos, él se giró hacia mí y esbozó una media sonrisa, parecía saber que pasaba por mi mente en esos instantes. Yo instintivamente aparte la mirada.

Tu debes de ser Genzo Wakabayashi. ¿verdad? – le preguntó Laura.

Así es... Y ustedes deben de ser las nuevas "jefas" – le contestó Genzo. Sinceramente, no me gustó nada el tono con el que dijo la palabra "jefas" pero preferí no hacer ningún comentario.

Exactamente – conteste yo. En ese momento se me pasaron un millón de cosas que podría decirle, de las cuales mas del noventa y nueve por ciento eran bastante groseras...

¿Así que si sabe hablar alemán? – dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, no entendía a que venía eso.

Me alegro, así puedo decirle que siento lo de esta mañana – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

No pasa nada – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa sin darme cuenta.

En ese momento el teléfono de Laura empezó a sonar, Laura se fue un poco aparte para hablar más tranquila. Unos instantes más tarde, oí un sonido procedente de donde estaba mi prima, al girarme, vi su móvil en el suelo. En ese momento sonó mi móvil.

¿Si?

¿Nuria? Soy tu tío – lo había reconocido por la voz, era el padre de Laura – tenéis que venir al hospital, Laura y tú.

¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Es Cristian... Un coche le ha atropellado y está en el hospital.

V...vale, vamos ahora – y colgué.

Cristian... Era mi primo, tenía la misma edad que yo y había llegado a Alemania antes que yo. Nos llevábamos muy bien, nos entendíamos sin necesidad de palabras y siempre estábamos ahí el uno para el otro. Al pensar en eso, una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, me apresure a limpiarla antes de que Laura la viera, no quería preocuparla.

Laura, nos vamos – fui a ella, la agarré con el brazo e intenté irnos.

¿Pasa algo? – nos preguntó el entrenador.

Espere un momento pensando que Laura contestaría, pero al mirar hacia ella descubrí que no lo haría, un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por cada mejilla, miraba hacia el suelo o tal vez a algún punto en el horizonte, pero se notaba que la noticia le había afectado.

Tenemos que ir al hospital, un accidente – le conteste al entrenador.

¿Quieren que las lleve? – nos preguntó Genzo.

No, muchas gracias – no se me apetecía nada estar mucho tiempo con él, no es que no fuese simpático, pero no confiaba en él.

Fuimos al hospital en coche, yo conducía. A mitad del camino, se me ocurrió que tal vez debería haber dejado que Genzo nos trajera, después de todo, no es aconsejable conducir en momentos como el que yo estaba pasando, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Llegamos al hospital sin problemas, y nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi primo, allí nos esperaban mis tíos y mis padres.

¿Cómo está? – se lo pregunté a mi padre, pero en ese momento salió el médico.

Tiene varias fracturas pero por el momento está estable. Tendremos que hacerle más pruebas pero ahora debe descansar.

Estaba sentada al lado de Laura y oí como ella suspiraba tranquila, yo por el contrario no podía tranquilizarme... ¿más pruebas?, ¿para qué? Era lo que pasaba por mi mente...

Tuvimos que esperar un buen rato para que nos dejaran entrar. Todos mis tíos y mis padres entraron primero, al final nos dejaron entrar a Laura y a mí.

Hola locas – fue lo primero que nos dijo Cristian, sin embargo lo dijo casi sin voz, como si le costase.

Hola tonto - le contesté – te parecerá bonito hacernos venir hasta aquí...

Es que me encanta haceros sufrir – sonrío un poco al decirnos esto.

Tienes suerte de estar en la cama sino te pegaba – dijo Laura riéndose.

Posiblemente esto fuese una conversación normal entre nosotros insultos, bromas risas... Pero en una habitación de hospital nada se consideraba normal.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. No se quién se sorprendió más Laura, Cristian o yo. Eran Genzo y Schneider.

No sabía que fueses tan blandengue – dijo Schneider.

Ya ves... – contestó Cristian.

Bueno yo me voy a casa. Lucía está sola y necesita niñera – Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Cristian y se fue.

Me apetecía matar a Laura. Sabía que era cierto lo de Lucía pero me había dejado sola con mi primo enfermo y dos chicos que apenas conocía, y que me ponían de los nervios.

Voy a ir a tomar un café, ¿vale? – le dije a Cristian y me fui.

Lo del café era verdad y mentira... En realidad iba a tomar un chocolate. No me di cuenta de que me seguían hasta que me senté en una mesa a tomar un café y él se sentó enfrente.

Hola – me dijo

¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme, Wakabayashi? – al decir esto él puso la media sonrisa.

Solo quería asegurarme que estás bien.

Estoy perfectamente, algo cansada, eso es todo.

Él no dijo nada. Empezó a revolver su café y yo hice lo mismo. ¿Por qué no le decía que se fuera? ¿Por qué no le pedía que me dejara en paz? Después de todo, era futbolista. Seguramente tenía un montón de mujeres esperándole y sin embargo estaba allí conmigo.

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, su móvil. Seguramente un mensaje porque solo lo leyó.

Yo voy a ir a ver a Cristian – me puse en pie y estaba a punto de irme cuando Genzo me agarró del brazo y me abrazo. No entendía a que venía ese abrazo, pero más tarde si lo entendí

Cuando llegué a la habitación, Schneider estaba afuera y no tenía buena cara., había un montón de médicos que salían de la habitación de mi primo. Me dirigí al primero que vi y le pregunté por mi primo.

Lo siento mucho, ha muerto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Lo siento mucho, ha muerto.

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, Cristian ha muerto. Era imposible, hacía cinco minutos le había visto y estaba bien... No podía pensar con claridad, sabía que de un momento a otro me iba a echar a llorar pero no podía. Era la única de mi familia que estaba allí en ese momento, ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntar qué había pasado o si se me ocurrió no llegué a preguntarlo.

Cuando el médico se fue, apareció Genzo por el pasillo. Me pareció un momento ideal para llamar a mi casa y contar lo sucedido, en cuanto llegase alguien podría irme de allí y dedicarme a llorar o a no pensar en lo sucedido.

Unos veinte o tal vez treinta minutos más tarde llegaron los padres de Cristian, también llegaron mis padres y el padre de Laura y Lucía acompañado de Laura. Laura vino hasta mí y me abrazo muy fuerte. No sabía si era para que yo no me echase a llorar o para ocultar sus lagrimas.

- Nuria, ¿qué ha pasado? – me dijo mi padre.

- No lo sé, baje a la cafetería a tomar un chocolate y cuando volví... – no podía seguir hablando, si seguía me iba a echar a llorar.

Toda mi familia, excepto Laura, lo noto y me dejo en paz, fueron a hablar con los médicos para que les explicasen lo ocurrido. Laura fue a hacer unas llamadas, supongo que a alguna amiga o a su novio y yo me quedé sentada en la sala de espera viendo a la gente pasar.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Genzo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Claro, estoy perfectamente – le dije sarcástica- No, no estoy bien. Mi primo acaba de morir.

- Lo siento

- Tu ya lo sabias, ¿verdad? Schneider te envío el mensaje contándotelo.

Genzo miró hacia el suelo pero no dijo nada. Eso me enfureció, primero me oculta la verdad y luego no es capaz de admitirla...

- ¿Sabes qué? – le dije, Genzo me miró – Si no te tengo que volver a ver en mi vida sería feliz.

Dicho esto me levanté y me fui. Les dije a mis padres que no me encontraba bien y que me iba a casa.

Ya en casa, me encerré en mi habitación y me eché a llorar. A llorar porque mi primo había muerto, porque yo no había estado con él y porque no podía soportar una muerte más después de la de mi abuelo.

Cuando ya no quedaban más lágrimas que llorar, me eche a dormir. Sorprendentemente, dormí bien y no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

En los días siguientes no fui al estadio ni a las "oficinas", como llamábamos Laura y yo a los despachos, simplemente me quedaba en casa a comer helado de chocolate y ver la tele.

Una semana después del funeral, Laura llegó a mi casa, y me dijo que me cambiara la ropa, que nos íbamos.

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? – le pregunté

- A las oficinas. No pienso dejarte aquí sola amargándote.

- No me estoy amargando... Simplemente no me apetece salir.

- Me da igual lo que se te apetezca, tu vas y punto.

Discutir con Laura es más difícil que hacerlo con una pared, al menos la pared puedes derribarla. Unos minutos más tarde salí de mi habitación lista para irnos.

- ¿Piensas ir así? – me preguntó Laura.

- Si, ¿por qué? – le contesté. Iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes negra y una chaqueta oscura - ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

- Sería más sencillo decirte qué tiene de bueno...

- Déjalo, vamos.

Laura insistió en que fuésemos caminando, mi casa no queda muy lejos y por mucho que intenté negarme, al final fuimos caminando. No podía explicarle a Laura que si íbamos caminando, veríamos a Wakabayashi, y que después de lo que le dije el otro día, verle sería un sufrimiento para mí.

Si no quieres ver a una persona, la ves. Y eso fue lo que paso. Nos cruzamos con Schneider y Wakabayashi, y Laura se paro a hablar con ellos. Yo me puse medio escondida detrás de Laura, pero Wakabayashi me estaba mirando, y aunque le devolviese la mirada, él no la apartaba.

- Ya lleváis aquí dos semanas, supongo que ya conoceréis los mejores sitios de la ciudad- dijo Schneider.

- La verdad es que no hemos tenido tiempo – contestó Laura.

- Lo entiendo, si queréis Genzo y yo podemos enseñaros los mejores sitios de la ciudad.

- Nos encantaría, gracias. ¿Verdad Nuria? – me preguntó Laura.

Yo no estaba escuchando la conversación, pero para que no se notara dije:

- Claro – y sonreí.

Si hubiese estado escuchando, mi respuesta hubiese sido otra. No me entere de que esa tarde íbamos a salir con ellos hasta que llegamos a las oficinas.

- ¿Qué vamos a qué? – le dije a Laura casi gritando.

- No grites... además, tu estabas de acuerdo.

- No estaba escuchando...

- Claro... Estabas demasiado ocupada mirando a tu querido Wakabayashi.

- ¿Qué pasa con un tal Waka-no se qué? – dijo Lucía que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Podías haber picado o algo no? – le dije yo.

- Wakabayashi, es un chico que le gusta a Nuria – explicó Laura.

- ¡No me gusta!

- Ya claro... Por eso no le quitas el ojo de encima – Laura dijo esto riéndose.

- ¿Sabes qué? Que me voy – cogí mi chaqueta y me fui.

Laura salió corriendo detrás de mi y me pidió perdón unas doscientas veces sino fueron más. Acabé tan cansada de oír disculpas, que la perdone. El problema fue que mientras la perdonaba, llegamos a mi casa y eso fue la excusa perfecta para poder elegir mi ropa. Al parecer, mi gusto es horroroso y Laura no iba a dejar que me arruinase la vida por no saber elegir la ropa.

Después de veinte minutos discutiendo sobre la ropa, Laura decidió que yo llevaría unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirante rosa claro, y una chaqueta blanca. Por lo menos, me dejó elegir el calzado, unas sandalias que eran bastante cómodas.

Laura se fue. Dijo no-se-qué de elegir su ropa y que cuando vinieran los otros fuésemos a buscarla a casa.

Cuando se fue, me senté en mi cama y me puse a mirar por la ventana, vi a dos chicos que se dirigían a mi casa, uno rubio y el otro con el pelo negro y una gorra. No fue muy difícil adivinar quienes eran. Mientras bajaba la escalera para irme, picaron a la puerta. Me tentó la idea de no abrir y luego decir a Laura que nadie había venido pero me daban pena, además Laura no me iba a creer. Así que decidí abrir la puerta y ser amable, y tal vez pedirle perdón a Genzo.

Les dije lo que me había dicho Laura y fuimos a buscarla. Cuando la vi me sorprendió su ropa: pantalones vaqueros y camiseta de tirantes. Laura me miró y sonrío, esperaba que me hubiese cambiado la ropa, mentiría si dijese que no lo pensé.

Los chicos nos enseñaron un montón de sitios, la mayoría eran parques aunque Laura se fijaba sobre todo en las tiendas. Pasábamos por delante de una cafetería, cuando a Laura se le apeteció un gofre. Ella y Schneider fueron a comprarlo mientras Genzo y yo esperábamos fuera.

- Lo siento – le dije. Él me miro con cara de no entender nada – Siento lo que te dije en el hospital.

- No pasa nada, es normal – dijo esbozando su ya famosa media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacen Schneider y Laura? ¿Comprar toda la tienda? – dije sonriendo.

- Esta cafetería siempre tiene mucha gente... Van a tardar bastante.

- Si lo llego a saber, no le dejo comprarlo.

En ese momento salieron, cada uno con un gofre. La cara de Laura era digna de ver. Estaba llena de chocolate, nada más verla, me reí. Aunque la de Schneider no era mucho mejor, tenía chocolate en la frente, parecía que en vez de comprar gofres, habían metido la cara en una tarta de chocolate.

Nos enseñaron un montón de sitios más, y después nos acompañaron hasta casa. La verdad es que me lo había pasado bien, y los chicos eran más simpáticos de lo que parecían.

Al llegar a casa, fui a mi habitación a coger el pijama para darme una ducha y entonces la vi. Encima de la cama había una carta, en el sobre estaba escrito mi nombre en mayúsculas con la inconfundible letra de Cristian. La cogí y me senté en la cama a leerla.

_No estoy muerto_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

_No estoy muerto._

_A estas alturas ya te habrás enterado de que mi cadáver ha sido robado._

La verdad es que no me había enterado. Siempre que alguien empezaba a hablar de Cristian me iba o cambiaba de tema.

Tampoco es cierto.

Genzo y Schneider me han ayudado a fingir mi muerte y a escapar.

Nuria, alguien va a por nuestra familia. No sé por qué pero voy a averiguarlo.

_Y para eso necesito tu ayuda. _

_Se supone que estoy muerto y no puedo acceder a los datos del equipo. Nuria, creo que es alguien del equipo. El problema es que no se quién ni tengo pistas sobre ello._

_No os dije nada para no poneros en peligro, pero sino me ayudas, me será imposible encontrar a quién va a por nuestra familia._

_Besos y abrazos,_

_Cristian_

Así que Cristian había fingido su propia muerte... No sé que era lo que más me sorprendía: eso, que alguien fuese a por nuestra familia, o quien le había ayudado. No entendía por qué no nos pidió ayuda a Laura o a mí.

No sabía qué hacer...

Si alguien iba a por nuestra familia, cualquiera que lo supiese estaba en peligro, por eso Cristian había tenido que fingir su propia muerte. Pero por otra parte, el no saberlo también era peligroso. No podía decirle nada a Laura hasta que no supiese algo más... no podía arriesgarme a que estuviese en peligro.

- Mañana descubriré de que va todo esto... – me dije a mi misma y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, fui a las oficinas. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Schneider y Wakabayashi, así que les llamé y les dije que quería hablar con ellos. No les dije sobre qué.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban en mi despacho. Se sentaron enfrente mío, yo les di la carta. Schneider fue el primero que la leyó, después se la pasó a Wakabayashi que hizo lo mismo. Al parecer, no sabían que Cristian me había enviado una carta.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? – me preguntó Schneider.

- Ahora tenéis dos opciones. – dije ignorando su pregunta – La primera es contarme todo a mí; la segunda es contárselo a la policía.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato, al final decidieron contármelo.

- Tu primo se dio cuenta de que siempre había alguien siguiéndole. Al principio, pensó que eran paranoias suyas, pero descubrió que no. Un día quién conducía el coche intentó atropellarlo. Nosotros íbamos con él – dijo Schneider – Cristian ideó un plan que consistía en fingir su muerte y nosotros le ayudamos.

- Quiero hablar con él.

- No puedes – me contestó Genzo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le pondrías en peligro. Nadie debe saber nada de esto – contestó Schneider.

- Está bien. Decidle que le ayudaré. Y qué la próxima vez que le vea no tendrá que fingir su muerte...

Después de que se fueran, decidí ponerme a investigar. Empecé por imprimir la lista de empleados actuales y antiguos del equipo. Los puse en una carpeta sin nombre, puesto que no se me ocurría ningún nombre que no fuese sospechoso.

Justo después llegó Laura. Iba a ir de compras con Lucía y quería que yo también fuera. No tenía ganas pero eso Laura no lo entendía así que tuve que ir.

Al final no me lo pasé tan mal, excepto cuando Laura me hizo probarme un montón de ropa. Que me hizo comprarme...

Estar con ellas me tranquilizo, consiguieron que no pensase en Cristian y en todo lo que había descubierto. Varias veces pensé en decírselo, pero no podía ponerlas en peligro. Ya era bastante que Cristian tuviese que fingir estar muerto y que yo estuviese de los nervios.

Al llegar a casa, fui a cenar a mi habitación, quería descubrir cuanto antes quién iba a por mi familia. Leí y releí todos los empleados cientos de veces, sin conseguir nada. Nadie había amenazado a la empresa ni eran delincuentes.

Cristian no me había dado ninguna pista, sólo me había dicho que era alguien del equipo; ¿sabe cuánta gente hay en el equipo? Nadie tenía una mala relación con nuestra familia. A no ser...

Cuando había buscado la lista de trabajadores en el ordenador, me había llamado la atención que hubiese listas aparte para la gente que trabajaba en la oficina. Tal vez fuese alguien de allí, o tal vez no fuesen a por toda la familia... Demasiadas opciones.

Decidí que lo mejor sería dormir algo, al día siguiente tendría tiempo para todo.

A medianoche, un ruido me despertó. Alguien estaba tirando piedras a mi ventana. Me levanté y me asomé a la ventana.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunte en voz no muy alta.

- ¿Nuria? – dijo una voz conocida.

- Soy yo, ¿qué quieres Genzo?

- ¿Puedes bajar un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

- Está bien, bajo ahora.

Pensé en coger una chaqueta, pero era verano, así que bajé con el camisón y mis zapatillas.

- ¿Qué quieres? Es medianoche – le dije a Genzo.

- Esto es para ti – me entrego otra carta.

¿Y no podías esperar a mañana para darme esto?

Esperé a ver cuál era su respuesta, pero él no me contestaba, solamente me miraba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía frío allí fuera, así que como no me contestaba intenté irme. Digo intenté, porque el me agarró el brazo y me giro, quedando nuestras caras a pocos centímetros. Me miró a los ojos y posó suavemente sus labios contra los mios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Nos besamos.

Aquel beso fue... eléctrico, mágico, sorprendente... No existe una palabra para describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Mientras estaba con él, besándole, me sentía segura, era como si el mundo que había alrededor de nosotros no existiese.

Pero como todo, el beso también llegó a su fin. Se separo poco a poco y después sonrío. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca mientras él se iba. Quería decirle tantas cosas...

Me quedé allí parada mientras él se iba, cuando ya no podía verle entré y fui a mi habitación. Casi se me había olvidado la carta.

Sabía que tenía que leer la carta pero no podía parar de pensar en Genzo... En Genzo besándome en la oscuridad de la noche, en Genzo sonriendo...

Al final abrí la carta. Me temblaban los dedos, pero no sabía si era por Genzo o por el frío.

_Querida Nuria:_

_Me alegro que nos vayas a ayudar. Tengo una pista: te mando los nombres de 7 personas que tienen el coche que me intentó atropellar y que tienen relación con la empresa. Genzo te ayudará a descubrir algo sobre ellos. _

_Besos, _

_Cristian._

Cuando leí el nombre de Genzo sonreí, pero al seguir leyendo se me borró la sonrisa. Tenía que descubrir si esas personas tenían razones para matar a mi familia... o al menos a Cristian. No sabía por qué, pero me parecía que no iban a por todos nosotros, sólo a por él.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba dormida. Al levantarme por la mañana me acorde de que ese era el día que llegaba Sanae. ¡Por fin después de tantos años nos íbamos a volver a ver!

Fui a buscarla al aeropuerto. Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, los ojos oscuros e iba vestida con un vestido de verano naranja.

- ¡Sanae! – le dije mientras iba corriendo a abrazarla.

- ¡Nuria! Que contenta estoy de verte – me contestó.

Sanae y yo nos habíamos conocido cuando éramos pequeñas. Había ido de vacaciones con mis padres a Japón y la había conocido. Desde entonces éramos buenas amigas.

- Siento mucho lo de tu primo – me dijo mirando al suelo.

- Gracias – le contesté. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, y si quería investigar tendría que saberlo – tengo un montón de cosas que contarte.

Recogimos las maletas y fuimos a mi casa, iba a quedarse un mes en mi casa.

- Lo primero que quiero contarte es algo... raro.

- Tus cosas siempre han sido raras Nuria – me dijo Sanae riéndose.

- Va en serio – le dije muy seria.

Le conté todo lo de mi primo, le enseñé las cartas y le conté lo que me habían contado Genzo y Schneider.

- ¿Genzo? ¿Genzo Wakabayashi? – me preguntó Sanae.

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Le conozco. Jugaba en el equipo local cuando éramos pequeños.

¿En serio? Bueno, ahora voy a contarte otra cosa... – le conté lo que había pasado entre Genzo y yo.

-¿Genzo y tú os besasteis? – me preguntó Sanae sorprendida.

-Si... Ni que te hubiese contado que él es un vampiro...

- Sería más fácil de creer... Nunca había oído que Genzo se interesara por nadie...

- Tal vez empiece ahora... La cuestión es que no se qué hacer.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si – era la primera persona a la que se lo decía, me gustaba desde la primera vez que hablamos en el campo de fútbol.

- Pues díselo.

- No es tan fácil... Con lo de mi primo y eso. Y tú deberías entenderme... ¿Qué tal las cosas con Tsubasa?

- Pues... no sé... Hace tiempo que no nos vemos – cuando dijo eso enrojeció.

- Ayyyy... el amor... ¡Que duro es algunas veces! – le dije guiñándole el ojo.

- ¡Cállate! – y me tiró una almohada.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no se vale! – y le tiré un cojín.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos enfrascadas en una pelea de almohadas, cojines, y cualquier cosa que sirviese como proyectil.

Estaba intentando cubrirme con el único cojín que quedaba en mi parte de la habitación, cuando llamaron al timbre.

- Bandera blanca. Voy a abrir – me levanté y fui corriendo hasta la puerta, aunque eso no sirvió para evitar la almohada que me tiró al levantarme.

Cuando abría la puerta, no esperaba que estuviese quien estaba.

- Hola Nuria, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Genzo entrando antes de que le contestase.

- ¿Quién es Nuria? – dijo Sanae mientras iba a la entrada – Genzo...

- ¿Sanae? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Genzo.

- Va a pasar un mes de vacaciones conmigo – contesté yo.

- Oh... Será mejor que venga en otro momento – dijo Genzo mientras intentaba irse.

- Sabe lo de Cristian – dije yo, él se paró.

- ¿Se lo has contado? – me preguntó bastante molesto.

- Si, si quiero investigar, necesito que ella lo sepa. Y no me importa lo que Schneider, mi primo o tú digáis.

- En realidad no venía a hablar sobre eso... – dijo Genzo.

- Será mejor que me vaya... – dijo Sanae.

- No – dije yo – dile a mi primo que ya se de alguien que no es.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Genzo.

- El segundo de la lista que me dio, está muerto.

- Vale – se acercó mas a mí y me dijo - ¿podemos hablar?

- Ahora no – le contesté. No sabía que iba a decirle así que preferí evitar el tema.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Genzo, se le veía bastante decepcionado- Me alegro de verte Sanae – y se fue.

Al minuto de irse Genzo, Sanae empezó a regañarme.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? Deberías haber hablado con él. – me recriminó Sanae.

- En eso te equivocas, no tengo que hablar con él sobre nada. Tengo que encontrar a quién intentó asesinar a mi primo, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás después – repliqué.

- Ambas sabemos que eso es mentira. Te estás engañando a ti misma. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que para Genzo no haya significado lo mismo que para ti. – me dijo Sanae.

- ¡Cállate! – esta vez fui yo quién le tiro un cojín – Me da igual lo que haya significado para Genzo...

- Y vuelves a mentir... Admite que estás enamorada de él – replicó ella.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Te he visto como lo miras... Seguramente si no hubiese estado yo delante te lo hubieses comido a besos- dijo riéndose.

- ¿Quieres llevar otro cojinazo? – le contesté.

- Admítelo... Te gusta y mucho.

- Vale lo admito... ¿Contenta?

- ¿Vas a hablar con él? – me dijo contenta.

- Hasta que no haya solucionado todo esto, no.

- Eres tonta – me contestó.

- Yo se lo digo a Genzo y tú a Tsubasa – le dije, esta vez era yo quien sonreía.

- Hmmm... Vale – me sorprendió su respuesta, pero si pensaba que se iba a escaquear, estaba muy equivocada. Después de todo, yo sabía que el F. C. Cataluña iba a jugar un partido amistoso con el Bayern Munich, y ella no.

- Cambiando de tema... ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de saber quién intentó matar a Cristian? – le pregunté.

- ¿Tienes una lista, no? Pues úsala...

- Que lista – le dije sarcástica – El problema es que no conozco a nadie de la lista.

- Hmmm... Descubre dónde viven, y vete a investigar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Sabes qué? Que a veces eres verdaderamente lista – le dije eso y me tiró un cojín - ¡Ay! ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Te lo debía – me dijo sonriendo y la guerra de cojines volvió a empezar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Cuando terminó la guerra de cojines, decidimos que era buen momento para investigar. Necesitábamos saber sus direcciones, así que ideamos un plan.

- ¿Es usted el señor Shuster? Verá, le llamó porque estamos haciendo una encuesta... ¿Puede contestar a unas cuantas preguntas? – llamé por teléfono a una de las personas de la lista y le dije eso.

- Está bien – me contestó.

- Nos gustaría saber... – cuando empecé esta frase miré a Sanae, esta me dijo lo que tenía que decir - ¿Qué equipo cree que va a ganar la liga?

Hice varias preguntas más sobre fútbol.

- Muchas gracias. Por contestar a estas preguntas ha entrado usted en el sorteo de 2 entradas para un partido amistoso, ¿podría decirme su dirección? – me la dijo, la apunté y colgué - ¡Siiiii! ¡Lo conseguimos!

- Si es que soy súper-hiper-inteligente – dijo Sanae.

- No te pases que fue idea mía...

- Ya, ya, claro, claro... – me contestó Sanae – ¡pero lo importante es que lo hemos conseguido! Llama a otro de la lista.

Eso hice, en una hora teníamos las direcciones de las seis personas de la lista. Solo quedaba ir a sus casas e investigar.

- Ahora viene lo difícil... Tenemos que ir a investigar... ¿Alguna idea súper-hiper-inteligente? – le pregunté a Sanae.

- Pues no la verdad... ¿Por qué no llamas a Genzo y le preguntas?

- Porque no. No necesitamos su ayuda, ¿está claro?

- Clarísimo – me contestó.

No, no estaba claro. A los veinte minutos tuve que llamarle para pedirle ayuda.

- ¿Habéis conseguido sus direcciones? – me contestó – Vale, nos vemos en tu casa en quince minutos – y colgó.

En quince minutos exactos llegaron. Me sorprendió mucho su puntualidad, pero más me sorprendió cuando Schneider llegó con 4 mapas.

- Schneider, ¿para qué son esos mapas? – le pregunté.

- Y me lo pregunta la chica que no es capaz de llegar hasta el estadio sola... – me contestó.

- Claro que soy capaz – mentí. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no había aprendido a llegar hasta el estadio, aunque había aprendido como ir hasta el centro comercial gracias a mis primas – pero ese no es el tema.

- Si tenemos que ir hasta sus casa tendremos que saber dónde están.

- ¿Y con un mapa no habría sido suficiente? – dijo Sanae mientras miraba los mapas.

- Somos cuatro personas, a un mapa por persona, son cuatro mapas – mientras decía eso miraba hacia mí. Al parecer, mi pasión por las matemáticas no le había pasado desapercibida.

- ¿Vamos a ir cada uno a una casa? Sanae no conoce la ciudad... – y yo tampoco, pero no pensaba darle a Schneider más razones para reírse de mí.

- Lo mejor será que hagamos grupos, Genzo con Nuria y yo con Sanae – dijo Schneider.

- Por mí bien – contestó Sanae mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Por qué le habría contado lo de Genzo...

- Bien. Sanae y yo cogemos estas tres personas – Schneider marcó tres puntos en un mapa – y vosotros los otros tres – y marcó otros tres puntos en otro mapa.

- Cualquier problema, llamáis al móvil. ¡Adiós! – dijo Sanae mientras salía por la puerta con Schneider.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos descubrir algo – dijo Genzo mientras se ponía en pie.

- Entonces vamos – me puse en pie y nos fuimos.

Genzo quería que fuésemos en su coche, pero su coche no es precisamente pequeño y que pase desapercibido... Tenía un bonito deportivo rojo bastante caro. Al final conseguí convencerlo de que fuésemos en mi mercedes plateado, no era mucho mejor, pero al menos no era un deportivo.

Aparcamos el coche un par de calles antes de la dirección de la casa y nos dirigimos allí. No tenía muy claro cual era el plan, pero parecía que Genzo sí y preferí no hacer preguntas.

- ¿Tu plan es sentarnos en el parque y esperar? – le dije cuando vi que se sentó en un banco del parque que hay enfrente de la casa.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? – me replicó.

- Por si no te das cuenta, eres un portero famoso, ¿cuánto crees que van a tardar tus fans en ponerse a hacerte preguntas, fotos y lo que sea que hacen las fans?

- ¿Estás celosa de mis fans? – dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Si... – le contesté sin pensar – esto, no. Por supuesto que no. Pero quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

- Sólo tenemos que esperar a que salgan y mirar si tienen el coche que intentó atropellar a Cristian y una pareja en un parque no resulta sospechosa – me contestó y por la sonrisa que había en su cara, supe que había escuchado el sí que había dicho sin querer.

- Está bien – y me deje caer a su lado – pero cómo no funcione vas a descubrir lo que significa la palabra dolor. – se suponía que debí asustarse, pero él se limitó a sonreír.

Mientras estaba allí sentada vigilando la casa se me ocurrieron un montón de momentos románticos que podrían haber sucedido, pero no sucedió ninguno.

- Ahí salen – dijo Genzo mientras miraba al coche que salía de la casa del sospechoso – y no coincide.

- Eso no quiere decir nada, podrían tener otro coche – repliqué. Él se dirigió hacia la casa y miró disimuladamente dentro del garaje para luego volver.

Negativo, sólo tienen un coche – dijo cuando llegó al banco en el que estábamos sentados.

Cuando estaba punto de replicar, sonó mi móvil, era Sanae.

- Hola Sanae. ¿Qué pasa?

- Schneider está encerrado dentro de la casa que debíamos vigilar – me contestó, por su voz, supe que estaba muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Te cuento cuándo llegues, no tardéis – y me colgó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Genzo.

- Schneider está encerrado dentro de la casa que debía vigilar y tenemos que ir hacia allí – le contesté mientras me dirigía hacia mi coche.

- ¿Cómo? – me preguntó mientras me seguía.

- Sanae y yo hablamos dos minutos, ¿crees que lo sé? – dije mientras abría la puerta del conductor de mi coche.

- Pregunta estúpida, lo capto – y sonrío - ¿Vas a conducir tú?

- Si, ¿algún problema? – le contesté.

- Sólo uno... ¿Sabes adónde tenemos que ir?

- Te odio – le dije mientras le lanzaba las llaves y me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- No mientas, en realidad me quieres – me dijo mientras se reía.

Al rato llegamos a la casa que Sanae y Schneider tenían que vigilar. Sanae estaba afuera esperándonos.

- ¡Por fin llegáis! – nos dijo Sanae cuando nos bajamos del coche.

- ¿Por qué esta Schneider encerrado en esa casa? – preguntó Genzo.

- Abrieron el garaje y sacaron unas bicicletas, volvieron a entrar en la casa, Schneider entró a mirar los coches y cerraron la puerta con él dentro – contestó Sanae.

- Resumiendo, tenemos un gran problema – dije yo.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a sacar? – preguntó Sanae.

- Tú eres la súper-hiper-inteligente – repliqué.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? – me preguntó Sanae.

- ¡Ya sé! ¿Alguien tiene una horquilla? – pregunté.

- Toma – y me dio una Genzo. Yo le miré con cara rara – se la acabó de quitar a Sane.

Cogí la horquilla, la puse en la cerradura y la giré. La puerta sonó "clack" y yo sonreí pero...

- - ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

- ¡Por fin llegáis! Pensé que me iba a tener que quedar allí dentro – cuando vio al hombre que estaba detrás de nosotros se calló de golpe.

- Repito, ¿qué estáis haciendo en MI casa? – repitió el hombre que parecía muy enfadado.

- Bueno... Verá es que... – empezó a decir Sanae mientras todos los demás nos girábamos.

- Estábamos en el parque y... – intentó continuar Genzo, al no ocurrírsele nada, miró hacia mí.

- Con la hermana de mi amiga – dije señalando a Sanae- y a su hermana se le calló la pelota en el jardín. Nuestro amigo, Schneider – y señalé hacia Schneider, intenté continuar pero el señor me interrumpió.

- Un momento. ¿Es usted Karl Heinz Schneider? – preguntó.

- Así es, y este de aquí es Genzo Wakabayashi – dijo Schneider señalando a Genzo.

El hombre tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y lo mismo pasaba con su boca, esperé, pero al ver que no decía nada, continúe con mi historia.

- Como iba diciendo, Schneider amablemente entró en el jardín a buscarla, la pelota parecía haberse caído dentro del garaje, entró a mirar y ustedes le dejaron encerrado dentro.

- ¿Y por qué no nos preguntaron? – dijo el hombre que había recuperado el habla.

- No queríamos molestarle – dijo Sanae.

- Discúlpenos por haberle molestado, espero que acepte unas entradas para el próximo partido del Bayern Munich por las molestias – dijo Genzo mirando hacia mí.

¿Entradas para el partido? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido una idea tan absurda? Absurda o no, funcionó. Le di las entradas y el enfado pareció desaparecer como por arte de magia. Y también mi paga de un mes.

- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo el hombre mientras cogía las entradas- ¿puedo hacer unas fotos con ustedes? – dijo dirigiéndose a los jugadores.

- Claro, como no – dijeron ambos jugadores a la vez.

Después de media hora de fotos, autógrafos, preguntas, comentarios sobre la pretemporada y yo qué sé cuántas cosas más, los chicos decidieron que era tarde y que debíamos irnos. Como Genzo había venido en mi coche y Schneider y Sanae en otro, tuve que volver con Genzo.

- Nuria, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – me dijo Genzo cuando entré en el coche.

- Claro, ¿qué quieres? – le contesté.

- Verás... Tsubasa va a venir a pasar unos días conmigo y me preguntaba si tu y Sanae vendrías a cenar con nosotros – me dijo.

- Hmmm... ¿Cómo en una cita? – le pregunté casi sonriendo.

- Hmmm... Supongo que sí, ¿entonces vienes? – me preguntó mirando hacia mí.

- Mira a la carretera – le dije, y él obedeció – Supongo que sí... Pero tengo una pregunta...

- Dime – me dijo Genzo sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

- ¿Con quién tendría yo la cita y con quién Sanae? – le pregunté.

- ¿Con quién te gustaría tenerla? – me pregunto esbozando una media sonrisa.

- No conozco a Tsubasa – le contesté, era muy orgullosa, no iba a admitir que me moría de ganas de salir con él.

- Entonces tienes una cita conmigo – dijo él sonriendo, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa hasta que metió el coche en el garaje. Sanae y Schneider nos estaban esperando en la puerta de mi casa.

- Pasa a buscarnos a las nueve, ¿vale? – le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos esta noche.

Y me fui a casa. Sanae entró inmediatamente después de mí.

- Sanae, tenemos que prepararnos – le dije cuando ella se sentó el sofá.

- ¿Prepararnos? ¿Para qué? – me preguntó sorprendida.

- Es que un amigo de Genzo va a venir y nos ha invitado a salir con ellos – le contesté.

- ¿Tienes una cita con Genzo? – me preguntó sonriendo.

- Si y tu una con su amigo.

- ¿Quién es el amigo? ¿Le conozco?

- Ni idea. Me dijo su nombre pero ya no lo recuerdo – era mentira, lo recordaba claramente pero si le decía que era Tsubasa se pondría histérica.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? No tengo ganas... – dijo Sanae mientras encendía la tele.

- Mira bonita – dije mientras apagaba la tele – tu te vienes a la cita y punto. Así que mueve tu culo del sofá y vete a arreglarte.

- Pero... – dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

- No hay peros que valgan. – dije mientras la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba arrastras hasta la habitación.

- No es justo – decía Sanae mientras buscaba algún vestido para ella – No es culpa mía que estés enamorada de Genzo...

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que estoy enamorada de él? – le pregunté.

- La sonrisa que pones cuando hablas con él, que estás muy nerviosa por la cita... – me dijo sonriendo.

- Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara y pruébate esto – le dije al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un vestido.

- Voy – dijo, fue al baño y se puso el vestido. Le quedaba genial. Era un vestido azul oscuro de tirantes que le llegaba por las rodillas - ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Wow! ¡Te queda genial! Espera un momento – y fui a buscar un collar de plata, cuando volví, se lo puse – Así mejor.

- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó.

- Al cien por cien. Busca unos zapatos que te peguen con el vestido mientras yo voy a probarme este vestido – dije al mismo tiempo que iba al baño. Volví con un vestido morado sin tirantes con cinturón ancho y gasa de color negro.

- ¡Te queda genial! ¡Me encanta! ¿Vas a llevar ese vestido, no? Porque sino te mato – dijo Sanae.

- Si voy a llevar este – dije sonriendo mientras me ponía unos zapatos negros de tacón.

- ¿Te importa si llevo estos zapatos? – me dijo mientras me enseñaba unas sandalias azules.

- Claro que no – le contesté, cuando miré el reloj, me di cuenta de que llevábamos una hora y media preparándonos, y que solo quedaban cinco minutos para que nos viniesen a buscar.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. ¿Por qué la gente llega temprano cuando no tendría que llegar temprano? Sanae estaba acabando de ponerse los zapatos, así que baje para decirles a los chicos que Sanae necesitaba un momento y abrir..

- ¡Wow! – dijo Genzo cuando abrí la puerta.

- Espero que sea un buen wow – dije sonriendo – Supongo que tú serás Tsubasa – dije mirando al chico que acompañaba a Genzo.

- ¿Tsubasa? – dijo Sanae que en ese momento bajaba por la escalera.

- ¿Sa... Sanae? – dijo Tsubasa al verla – Estás preciosa.

- Muchas gracias – dijo mi amiga sonrojándose - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – dijo Genzo y nos dirigimos a su coche.

Genzo y yo íbamos delante mientras que Tsubasa y Sanae iban atrás. Yo iba mirando por la ventanilla observando el paisaje cuando noté una mano encima de la mía. Me gire y resultó ser Genzo quien me sonrío. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – pregunté intrigada.

- Es una sorpresa – dijo Genzo esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Vamos Genzo dímelo... No me dejes con la intriga – le dije, al ver que no pensaba decírmelo, le pedí apoyo a Sanae – Sanae, dile a Genzo que me diga adónde vamos.

- Ya lo veras Nuria... No seas impaciente – dijo Sanae. Al parecer ver a Tsubasa le había afectado. No paraba de mirarle y como ella hubiera dicho, estaba comiéndole con los ojos.

- Sanae tiene razón, no seas impaciente – me dijo Genzo.

- Os odio... A ambos – pero no se lo creyeron al ver la gran sonrisa que iluminaba mi cara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Durante el viaje, iba mirando por la ventana intentado averiguar adónde no estaba llevando Genzo, sin éxito. No tenía ni idea adónde íbamos hasta que llegamos.

Llegamos a un restaurante, algo normal, pero me sorprendió muchísimo cuando fuimos al comedor. Las paredes del comedor eran de cristal, y se podía ver toda la ciudad. Era una vista preciosa. Toda la ciudad estaba iluminada, se veían puntos de luz en cada esquina que daban a la ciudad un aspecto siniestro... y romántico. Tan ensimismada estaba con el paisaje, que si Genzo no me llega a preguntar si me iba a sentar, me hubiese quedado de pie toda la noche.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó Genzo cuando me senté.

- Es precioso. Me encanta – le contesté.

- No tanto como tú – dijo antes de mirar la carta y elegir lo que iba a pedir.

¿Acababa de llamarme preciosa? Me quedé unos minutos sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que Sanae me dio la carta para elegir lo que iba a pedir. Había demasiadas cosas que sonaban deliciosas, pero me decanté por el pollo asado. Uno de mis platos favoritos.

La cena transcurrió normal. Sanae no dejaba de mirar a Tsubasa y lo miso hacía Tsubasa con ella. No entiendo cómo es que aún no estaban saliendo... Se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Mientras tanto, Genzo intentaba explicarme las diferentes posiciones que un jugador puede tener, sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Y para qué tantos nombres raros? Todos son jugadores... – le dije cuando ya me cansé del tema.

- Cada uno tiene una función distinta – dijo él – Será mejor que cambiemos de tema, no parece que te guste mucho este.

- Nunca entenderé el fútbol... – le contesté.

- ¿Y eres la dueña de un equipo?

- Mis padres lo son. Algún día será mío pero no me corre ninguna prisa – dije sonriendo.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, fuimos a dar un paseo. Sanae y Tsubasa iban delante y Genzo y yo un poco más atrás.

Sanae

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa. Ni siquiera la vez que me despedí de él cuando se fue a Brasil. Le tenía a mi lado, podía decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Cuando intentaba decírselo me miraba con esos ojos y me perdía en su profundidad. Cuando le miraba mi mente dejaba de funcionar y eso sin decir lo que me pasaba cuando me miraba y me sonreía.

- Hace una noche preciosa, ¿verdad? – le dije mientras miraba al cielo, era lo único que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento, y justo después de decirlo me sonó bastante estúpido.

- No tanto como tú – me dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo.

- Gracias – dije apartando la mirada. Lo sé, me perdí el momento ideal para decirle lo que llevaba sintiendo por él todos esos años. Justo en ese momento, mientras estábamos parados en medio del camino, Genzo y Nuria nos adelantaron.

Cuando los vio pasar, Tsubasa sonrío y me cogió la cara con ambas manos, obligándome a mirarle a la cara, me miró a los ojos, yo miré en los suyos, y él empezó a acercar su cara a la mía.

Hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. El contacto fue eléctrico. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie. Me pareció que el beso duraba muy poco, pero se que me equivocaba porque cuando nos separamos, ya no se veía a Genzo o a Nuria por ninguna parte.

- Sanae, te quiero. Te quiero desde la primera vez que nos vimos y no quiero perderte de nuevo – me dijo Tsubasa muy serio.

- Yo también te quiero – fue lo único que acerté a decir en ese momento.

Él se limitó a sonreír y a volver a besarme, esta vez el beso fue más suave, más dulce. El beso anterior había sido el producto de tantos años de espera, pero en el segundo ya sabíamos que nos teníamos el uno al otro para siempre.

- Me gustaría que este momento durara para siempre – dijo Tsubasa.

- A mi no – le dije, lo cual le sorprendió –Porque sé que tendremos muchos más momentos y mejores.

Eso le hizo sonreír. Después, me cogió de la mano y seguimos avanzando hasta donde estaban Genzo y Nuria.

Nuria

- ¿No te parece que Tsubasa y Sanae hacen muy buena pareja? – dijo Genzo justo antes de adelantarlos.

- Si, ¿tu crees que reconocerán que están enamorados el uno del otro? – le pregunté.

- Eso creo que están haciendo ahora mismo – me contestó.

- ¡Aww! Que romántico... – dije sonriendo.

- Nuria... tengo que decirte algo – dijo parándose.

¿Qué pasa? – _noo... no me fastidies este día con algo de mi primo..._ pensaba en ese momento.

- Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú – empezó a decir mientras yo me sonrojaba – Eres capaz de hacerme sonreír sin que yo quiera, capaz de ver una parte de mí que nadie había visto nunca. Nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti, y no quiero perderte nunca. Por eso...

- Shhh – le dije interrumpiéndole – Te quiero.

Y le besé. No sabría decir si fue un beso dulce o apasionado, tal vez una mezcla entre los dos. Desde aquella noche que nos besamos en mi jardín no había podido dejar de pensar en él, y por fin podía tenerle para mí pero alguien le llamó por teléfono.

- ¿Si? Espera creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – dijo dándome el teléfono.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo una voz muy familiar para mí.

- ¡Cristian! – dije mientras las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos – Cristian, ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Nuria? Estoy bien gracias. ¿Qué haces tú a las doce de la noche con Genzo? – dijo mi primo algo mosqueado.

- Créeme prefieres no saberlo. ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté algo preocupada.

- No pasa nada tranquila – pero por el tono de su voz sabía que me estaba mintiendo - ¿Qué tal Laura y Lucía?

- Laura ahoga sus penas comprando ropa. Y Lucía está como siempre sólo que triste. Ojalá pudieran saber que estás bien...

- Pero no pueden, Nuria. No podemos ponerlas en peligro. Ya es bastante que tú estés en peligro – me dijo como con culpabilidad.

- Yo no soy la zombi aquí... – dije provocándole risa y haciendo que se atragantara - ¿Estás bien?

- Es que estaba comiendo una manzana... – me dijo provocándome a mi la risa – Ahora tengo que irme. Nuria... ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré – y colgó.

Yo también colgué y le di el teléfono a Genzo.

- Gracias – me hubiese gustado decirle más cosas pero no me dio tiempo. En ese momento llegaron Sanae y Tsubasa, cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Genzo mientras se subía al coche y volvimos a casa.

Nada más llegar a casa, Sanae me contó todo lo que había pasado entre Tsubasa y ella, llámame mala amiga si quieres, pero sólo la escuche a medias (la mitad importante, la de después de la cena) porque estaba pensando en Cristian, ¿si no pasaba nada por qué llamaba a Genzo?

No sé por qué, pero presentía que el final de la aventura estaba cerca...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy cansada. Solo había conseguido dormir tres horas. Demasiados cosas en mi cabeza... Creo que voy a vender mis neuronas, tal vez así consiga no pensar.

Esa mañana fuimos a la oficina, bueno fui, porque Sanae me acompañó hasta la entrada y luego se encontró con Tsubasa "por casualidad". Según ella, no estaba preparado nin nada (yaaa... y voy yo y me lo creo).

Como estaba sola, me dio por pensar (lo que decía, que tengo que vender mis neuronas) y encontré la solución a todos mis problemas. Es decir, encontré al casi-asesino de mi primo.

Encontrarle fue más fácil de lo que parece. Ni siquiera me moví de mi despacho. Todos los sospechosos tenían algún motivo para odiar al equipo o a mi familia, todos menos uno, Friedrich Mayer. Era el único que no tenía ningún motivo para ir a por mi familia pero sí a por Cristian.

El día anterior, mis primas me habían dado unas cartas que había en la mesita de Cristian. Eran de una admiradora, en una llegaba a decir que había dejado a su novio, Friedrich, para poder estar con mi primo. Y da la casualidad de que la admiradora de mi primo vive en la misma calle que Friedrich Mayer.

Pero bueno, eran sólo conjeturas. Tenía que descubrir si era verdad, y eso hice.

Después de comer, le dije a Sanae lo que había descubierto.

- Pero no puedes demostrarlo – dijo Sanae.

- Ese es el problema... Pero tengo un plan – dije esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ains... te temo, a ti y a tus planes – me dijo.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? – le pregunté ya algo mosqueada.

- ¿No deberías comentárselo a Genzo? – me preguntó.

- No, probablemente no me creería. Él piensa que van a por todos, no solo a por Cristian – le contesté – entonces, ¿me ayudas?

- Está bien – me dijo.

- ¡Sii! Gracias, gracias, gracias – dije dándole un abrazo – Vamos.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? – me preguntó mientras salíamos por la puerta

Media hora después, estábamos esperando a que el señor Mayer saliese de una cafetería.

- ¿Este es tu plan? ¿Seguirle? – me preguntó Sanae.

- ¿Tienes tú una idea mejor? – repliqué.

- Pues sí. Estar dado un paseo con Tsubasa – dijo con cara soñadora.

- Si lo llego a saber no te llevo a la cita. Me refería para descubrir al asesino.

- Para eso no tengo ideas – me contestó.

Le seguimos durante un par de horas, pero no hacía nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, después de dos horas y media de seguimiento, entró en un almacén abandonado.

- ¿No te parece sospechoso? – le pregunté a Sanae.

- Me parece que no quiero entrar ahí... – contestó.

- Vamos... Cuanto antes entremos, antes acabaremos y podrás irte con tu querido Tsubasa – le contesté.

- Está bien... – dijo mientras caminábamos a la puerta.

La puerta era muy vieja y pesada. Por suerte para nosotras, el señor Mayer la había dejado medio abierta, así que no tuvimos ningún problema para pasar.

Lo que sucedió después está borroso. Recuerdo un golpe en la cabeza y oír a Sanae gritar, pero después nada. Eran las cinco y media cuando eso sucedió, y me desperté a las siete.

Cuando me desperté, lo primero que vi fue a un hombre joven, con unos pantalones marrones y una camiseta, no era muy alto y su pelo era de un color oscuro. Yo estaba en el suelo con las manos y los pies atados.

- ¿Ya se despertó? – dijo el señor Mayer.

- Si, ya me desperté. Y ahora le recomiendo que me suelte, señor Mayer – le dije en tono amenazador.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo sonriendo – Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar. Al menos, no por el momento. Te necesito... Bueno, os necesito – dijo mirando hacia Sanae.

- ¿Para qué? Para matarnos, igual que a mi primo – le contesté. Sanae no se movía, esperaba que solo estuviese dormida por el golpe.

- Intentar matar. Sé que tu primo está vivo y sé que si le digo que os tengo aquí se entregará, y entonces podré acabar mi trabajo – dijo sonriendo.

- Usted es un idiota – le dije muy enfadada.

- Puede... Ahora tengo que irme. No te muevas mucho – dijo antes de irse riéndose.

Ese tipo era un arrogante. Había dejado nuestros móviles a unos cinco metros de mi posición, sólo tenía que soltarme.

- ¿Nuria? ¿Qué está pasando? – me preguntó Sanae que se acababa de despertar.

- ¡Sanae! Sanae, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté.

- Eso creo – dijo intentando ponerse en pie, sin conseguirlo - ¿Estamos atadas?

- Si, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Conseguí arrodillarme y llegar con la mano hasta mi calcetín. Desde lo de mi primo, llevaba una navaja escondida por si acaso, y ahora la iba a utilizar. Conseguí sacarla del calcetín y abrirla, pero cortar la cuerda era otra cosa. Al final, después de quince minutos conseguí soltar las manos. Corté las cuerdas de los pies y solté a Sanae.

- ¡Sanae! Estás sangrando – le dije cuando vi la sangre que caía por su mejilla.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ahora cuéntame que está pasando.

Le conté el plan del señor Mayer.

- Tenías razón, era él. Ahora tenemos que ayudar a tu primo – dijo Sanae con mucha determinación.

- No podemos. No sabemos dónde estamos ni dónde está Cristian – le dije casi llorando.

- Tú no pero Genzo sí – dijo dirigiéndose a dónde el señor Mayer había dejado los teléfonos.

- Eres un genio – dije cogiendo el teléfono y llamando a Genzo.

- ¡Nuria! ¿Dónde estás? Te llamé más de veinte veces y... – empezó a decir Genzo, pero yo le interrumpí.

- Genzo, tienes que ayudar a Cristian. Se quién es el asesino. Se llama Friedrich Mayer, y sabe qué está vivo. – le dije, él intentó decirme algo pero yo seguí hablando – Le seguimos y nos encerró en un almacén abandonado.

- Voy a buscaros, ¿dónde estáis? – me preguntó.

Bueno pregunta... ¿crees que si lo supiera te estaría llamando? Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a decírselo porque Sanae me arrebató el móvil.

- Estamos enfrente de un hotel. El hotel L'Place – dijo Sanae.

- Vale, voy para allá – oí decir a Genzo.

En menos de diez minutos, llegaron Genzo, Tsubasa, y unos cuantos policías. Sanae fue corriendo a abrazar a Tsubasa, mientras que Genzo venía corriendo a abrazarme a mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó cuando dejó de abrazarme.

- Si. ¿Dónde está Cristian? – le pregunté.

- La policía ya está allí, pero ahora tenemos que ir nosotros – dijo Genzo agarrándome de la mano y sacándome de allí.

- Espera. ¿Y Sanae? – le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que Sanae no venía por nosotros.

- Sanae tiene que ir al hospital a que le miren la herida en la cabeza – me contestó.

Fuimos en un coche policía hasta el lugar dónde estaba mi primo. Allí se encontraba ya Friedrich, esposado. Cuando me vio, me dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

- ¡Cristian! – dije mientras iba corriendo a abrazar a mi primo.

- Lo conseguiste Nuria. Encontraste al asesino – dijo cuando nos dejamos de abrazar.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

- Si, no te preocupes. Tengo que ir con los policías a responder unas preguntas, nos vemos en casa – dijo dándome un beso en la frente y marchándose con los policías.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Después de hablar con mi primo, Genzo y yo fuimos a ver a Sanae al hospital. Cuando llegamos, Sanae estaba saliendo, el golpe en la cabeza no le había hecho mucho daño, solo tuvieron que ponerle puntos en la herida.

Durante los siguientes días, mi casa se convirtió en una casa de locos. Entrevistas con periodistas, broncas por parte de los padres, tíos y primas, entrevistas por los policías... Sanae cada vez que tenía oportunidad se iba a ver a Tsubasa, así que entre uno y otro casi ni la vi.

Me pasaba los días en casa de mi primo, contándole a él lo que nos había pasado, y él contándome lo que le había pasado a él. A veces, también venían mis primas y teníamos que contárselo todo a ellas también.

Con Genzo hablaba algún día por mensajes de texto o messenger, y algún día quedábamos para comer. Al final, Laura se enteró de que estábamos juntos y me obligo a contarle todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros palabra por palabra.

Pasaron los días y llegó el día del partido, Cataluña contra Bayern Munich. Mi casa estaba divida, por un lado, Sanae que iba con el Cataluña y por otro yo y mis primos. Sanae iba vestida con una camiseta del Cataluña y unos pantalones largos blancos. Llevaba pintada la bandera del Cataluña en la cara y no llevaba una bandera porque no tenía. Mis primos y yo, por el contrario, íbamos igual sólo que con la camiseta del Bayern Munich. Laura y yo nos pintamos los brazos con un rotulador permanente con frases de apoyo al Bayern. Fue idea de Laura y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era un rotulador permanente fue demasiado tarde.

Después de la dura preparación, fuimos al estadio. Laura quería ir a desear suerte a los jugadores del Bayern, pero Cristian, Lucía ni por supuesto Sanae quería. Al final me toco a mi acompañarla.

Supuse que iríamos al vestuario, pero mi suposición no pudo ser menos cierta, fuimos al parking, donde estaban Karl y Genzo aparentemente esperándonos. Lo que hizo mi prima entonces me dejo helada de pies a cabeza.

Salió corriendo a abrazar y besar, repito BESAR, a Karl Heinz Schneider.

- Espera, espera, espera – dije cuando vi esa escena - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¿Es que ya no puedo ni besar a mi novio? – preguntó Laura.

- ¡¿NOVIO? – pregunté casi gritando, bueno, sin el casi.

- ¡Nuria cálmate! Llevo saliendo con él desde que llegamos aquí – dijo Laura expresando una indiferencia total a mi reacción.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? – mientras Laura y yo teníamos nuestra pequeña discusión, Genzo y Schneider estaban hablando tranquilamente, como si nosotras no estuviésemos allí.

- Porque si te lo contaba, tendría que contarte que sabía lo de Cristian.

- ¿Que tu sabías qué? – dije en un estado de estupefacción total.

- Me lo contó antes de "morir" Cristian, por eso me fui.

- ¡TU! – dije mirando de pronto a Schneider - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la absurda idea de contárselo a Laura?

- Cálmate Nuria. Tenía que contárselo, Laura venía a mi casa todos los días y sino, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que tenía que dejar de venir? – dijo Schneider. Era una explicación razonable, pero no me quitó el enfado.

- Voy a explicarte un par de cosas... Si te perdono esto es por Laura y como se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi prima, lo vas a pagar caro, ¿entendido? – dije.

- Ya empieza Nuria con el papel de hermana mayor... – dijo Laura resignándose.

- Prima mayor – dije yo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, el partido va a empezar – dijo Genzo.

-Si será mejor – dijo Schneider – Hasta luego cariño – dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Por tu culpa el beso me lo dio en la mejilla – dijo Laura cuando se habían ido.

- Anda vamos... – dije cogiendo a Laura del brazo y llevándola hasta el estadio.

Cuando llegamos, ya estaba el estadio prácticamente lleno. Por suerte, pudimos encontrar nuestros asientos rápido. Sanae, Cristian y Lucía ya estaban allí.

El partido empezó mal para el Bayern Munich. A los veinticinco minutos de empezar el partido, el Cataluña ganaba uno cero al Bayern, gol de Tsubasa, quien se lo dedicó a Sanae, quién se puso a celebrar el gol como una loca.

Justo antes de que acabase el primer tiempo, llegó el gol del empate, obra de Schneider, quien también se lo dedicó a su chica, Laura. Laura también celebró el gol de manera algo alocada, pero mucho menos que Sanae.

El resultado final fue de dos a uno, a favor del Bayern Munich. Cuando acabó el partido, Sanae esperó a Tsubasa fuera, y para no quedar mal, yo esperé con ella. Al mismo tiempo que salía Tsubasa, salió Genzo quién vino hacia mí, me abrazó, me cogió en brazos y me beso.

Ahora me encuentro entre los brazos de la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y ante una nueva y peligrosísima misión, explicarle a mi padre por qué el portero de nuestro equipo me está besando, y la parte difícil, que ambos sobrevivamos al intento.

FIN

**NOTAS:**

+ Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi

+ Nuria Álbarez es un personaje creado por mí.

+ Esta aventura se me ocurrió un día por casualidad, y decidí escribirla. Personalmente, me parece que esta bastante bien y me gusta bastante.

+ Nada más. Espero que os haya gustado

+ Nos leemos ^^


End file.
